


Consultation sans rendez-vous

by AuBe_in_Arcadia



Series: Chocolarcadia [4]
Category: Captain Harlock
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8055949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuBe_in_Arcadia/pseuds/AuBe_in_Arcadia
Summary: Ils sont innombrables. Ils sont invisibles. Ils ne connaissent pas la peur. Ils fondent sur leur victime sans aucune pitié. Cette fois, quelle que soit sa bravoure, Harlock ne vaincra pas sans aide.





	1. Medical Blues

 

Consultation sans rendez-vous  
_Medical Blues_

  
  
_Disclaimers : le capitaine et son médecin traitant appartiennent à M. Matsumoto._  
  
_Chronologie : bah… un peu n'importe quand. 78 pour le docteur et la cuisinière, et 84 pour l'évocation d'une flotte illumidas._  
  
_Note de l'auteur : parce que j'ai un rhume et que je me suis débattu avec pendant trois jours, et qu'il n'y a pas de raison que les microbes ne se plaisent pas aussi à bord des vaisseaux spatiaux. Oui, c'est une basse vengeance. Mais ça me fait plaisir d'avoir pu refiler mes microbes à quelqu'un d'autre._

 

 

o-o-o-o-o-o

  
Le capitaine Harlock s'était réveillé avec la désagréable impression de ne pas avoir fermé l'œil de la nuit, ce qui était probablement assez proche de la réalité s'il en jugeait par le champ de bataille qu'était son lit. Bon sang, il avait vraiment espéré que la demi-bouteille de brandy d'hier soir aurait amélioré les choses. Il renifla, envisagea brièvement la possibilité de rester couché au chaud et y renonça après avoir étudié son horloge d'un air mauvais. Non, il était déjà beaucoup trop tard.  
  
Il s'assit à contrecœur et se massa les tempes en soupirant. Alors… Ce cognement sourd sur l'arrière de son crâne pouvait, à la rigueur (et avec beaucoup de mauvaise foi, il devait le reconnaître, car il savait très bien qu'il n'avait pas assez bu pour obtenir de tels effets), être attribué à la gueule de bois.  
Peut-être même pouvait-il y inclure cette barre au niveau des sinus… Il déglutit. En revanche, il était tout à fait _impossible_ d'imputer à l'alcool cette sensation de brûlure qui lui déchira le fond de la gorge lorsqu'il avala péniblement sa salive.  
  
De toute évidence, l'ennemi était plus coriace qu'il n'avait cru.  
La situation devenait critique.  
  
Il grogna. Il _détestait_ devoir l'admettre, mais il était actuellement impuissant à combattre.  
Il lui fallait l'aide d'un spécialiste.  
  
Il mit encore cinq bonnes minutes pour se persuader de se lever, puis cinq autres pour s'habiller. Sans son holster ni sa cape, qui gisaient sur le sol à l'endroit où il les avait laissés la veille au soir – la seule idée de se pencher pour les ramasser faisait empirer son mal de tête. Il hésita, se passa la main sur le visage en se demandant ce qu'il faisait debout alors que son oreiller lui lançait des appels enjôleurs, se rappela à temps pourquoi il endurait tout ça et réussit finalement à se mettre en route, légèrement vacillant. Il avait le curieux sentiment d'évoluer dans du coton, et parvint à sa destination après un trajet qui lui parut _beaucoup_ plus long que d'habitude.  
  
— Tiens ? Bonjour, capitaine. Vous vous êtes égaré ? lança l'occupant des lieux d'un ton bonhomme.  
  
À l'intérieur de l'infirmerie, le docteur Zero, la cinquantaine bien tassée, le cheveu grisonnant et la main prompte à saisir n'importe quel verre de saké passant à sa portée, souriait d'un air innocent. Quiconque le connaissait un tant soit peu savait qu'il éprouvait en réalité un plaisir vicieux à piéger dans son antre son patient le plus récalcitrant – à savoir : son capitaine.  
  
— 'jour, grommela Harlock en retour, ce qu'il regretta aussitôt – apparemment, ses cordes vocales s'étaient mises en grève, et sa monosyllabe se transforma en un borborygme rauque, puis en une quinte de toux douloureuse.  
— Houlà, vous n'avez pas l'air en forme, fut la seule réaction de Zero.  
— Je… Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai attrapé exactement, mais je crois que j'ai besoin d'un traitement de choc, répondit Harlock après deux tentatives infructueuses et une crise d'éternuements.  
  
Le médecin croisa les bras posément, se planta devant lui et le toisa calmement.  
  
— Je diagnostique une rhinopharyngite aiguë, lâcha-t-il.  
— Une quoi ?  
— Un rhume. Les gars l'ont ramené de Kryptis il y a trois semaines, et depuis les microbes se baladent dans la ventilation.  
  
Harlock eut une moue dubitative.  
  
— Un _rhume_? Doc, je sais à quoi ressemble un rhume. Ça… – le capitaine s'interrompit le temps d'éternuer une nouvelle fois – ce _n'est pas_ un rhume.  
— D'accord, admit Zero. C'est un _gros_ rhume.  
  
Le médecin fit un geste nonchalant de la main.  
  
— J'ai déjà vu passer la moitié du bord avec les mêmes symptômes. Vous voulez m'apprendre mon boulot, capitaine ?  
— Attendez… Je ne me suis pas déplacé _ici_ pour un _rhume_! s'exclama Harlock tandis qu'il envisageait avec angoisse que cela puisse effectivement être le cas (et tout ce que cela impliquait quant à sa réputation). Vous avez pensé… je ne sais pas… à une arme biologique, par exemple ?  
— Pas une seule seconde, trancha le doc. C'est un rhume.  
  
Harlock lui lança un regard dans lequel perçait la détresse. Fichu praticien ! Il ne pouvait pas être _un peu_ compréhensif ?  
  
— Mais… Je ne _peux pas_ attraper un rhume ! reprit-il en une tentative désespérée pour se raccrocher à une pathologie un peu plus héroïque. Je commande ce vaisseau !  
  
Zero haussa un sourcil. Okay… Pas forcément le meilleur argument, convint Harlock _in petto_. Mais il avait du mal à réfléchir, en ce moment.  
  
— Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que ça vous rendrait insensible aux rhinovirus ? demanda le médecin avec une note de curiosité sincère dans la voix – ah, c'était sûr, il ne devait pas entendre ce genre de raisonnement tous les jours.  
— Mmh… Parce que j'ai déjà résisté à autrement pire ? tenta Harlock.  
— Ouais. Pas faux.  
  
Zero soupira avant de faire demi-tour pour ouvrir l'armoire dans laquelle il stockait l'essentiel de sa pharmacopée.  
  
— Bon, je vais vous donner un décongestionnant, un antitussif et un antipyrétique, déclara-t-il tout en sélectionnant une série de boîtes sur les étagères.  
— Je… Et vous ne m'auscultez pas ? insista Harlock.  
  
Pour une fois qu'il était prêt à s'allonger sur la table de diagnostic, le docteur semblait considérer cette option comme totalement inutile ! C'était peut-être puéril, mais il ne trouvait pas ça rassurant.  
  
— Venant de quelqu'un qui est capable de nier contre toute logique être blessé et avoir besoin de soins, je trouve cette demande fascinante, capitaine, répondit Zero sans se retourner. C'est un rhume, point. Le vôtre m'a tout l'air d'être carabiné, mais vous n'allez pas non plus en faire tout un plat.  
  
Le docteur revint vers lui et lui fourra entre les mains deux boîtes de comprimés, un flacon et une bouteille de sirop.  
  
— Voilà. Si vous êtes raisonnable et si vous suivez consciencieusement la posologie, vous en avez pour deux ou trois jours.  
— Vous n'avez rien de plus rapide ?  
— Non. On a fait beaucoup de progrès en médecine, mais il n'existe toujours pas de traitement miracle contre le rhume. Enfin, avec ce que je vous ai donné, vous devriez en venir à bout sans trop de problème, hein…  
  
Harlock examina les médicaments d'un air sceptique. Que le doc n'aille pas non plus croire qu'il allait avaler n'importe quoi !  
Zero soupira à nouveau, l'air désolé. Le doc soupirait toujours beaucoup quand Harlock se retrouvait par mégarde à l'infirmerie. Le capitaine se demanda fugitivement s'il se comportait de la sorte avec tous ses autres patients, ou bien seulement avec lui.  
  
— J'ai utilisé des termes compliqués pour faire plaisir à votre paranoïa, capitaine, mais je peux vous assurer que c'est un traitement tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal, expliqua Zero en détachant bien ses mots. C'est de l'aspirine. Des gouttes pour le nez. Et du sirop contre la toux. Il n'y a pas d'effets secondaires, je vous connais suffisamment pour affirmer que vous n'y êtes pas allergique et que non, ça ne risque pas de vous empoisonner, alors si vous pouviez cesser de regarder ces boîtes comme si elles allaient vous exploser au visage, retourner dans votre chambre, vous allonger et prendre du repos le temps que ça passe, ça me ferait _vraiment_ plaisir !  
  
Bon. Peut-être valait-il mieux éviter de réclamer des précisions sur la posologie. Le doc avait l'air sur les nerfs, probablement avait-il vu trop de patients atteints de rhume ces derniers jours. Surmenage, hmm ? Harlock jugea cependant plus prudent de ne rien ajouter et de battre en retraite.  
Il fit néanmoins une courte pause avant de franchir la porte.  
  
— Je ne suis jamais venu ici, docteur, nous sommes bien d'accord ?  
  
Zero se pinça l'arête du nez.  
  
— Bien sûr capitaine, répondit-il d'un ton fatigué. Pas pour un rhume.  
  
Harlock hocha la tête, satisfait que le doc abonde dans son sens – pour une fois. C'est vrai, quoi ! Qu'allaient penser les gars si jamais ils apprenaient que leur capitaine avait succombé à un simple rhume ? Non, sérieusement, il aurait _vraiment_ préféré récupérer un virus plus exotique – tiens, le dernier qu'il avait attrapé, avec saignements, plaques purulentes et mortel dans un cas sur deux, ça c'était rigolo. Mais un rhume ? Bah…  
  
Tout en pestant contre le manque d'imagination de ces foutus microbes, il reprit le chemin de ses quartiers, songea brièvement qu'il n'était in fine pas obligé de rentrer chez lui – après tout, pourquoi n'irait-il pas plutôt voir ce qui se passait en passerelle ? –, mais y renonça après s'être fait la réflexion que, s'il ne voulait pas que s'ébruite « l'affaire du rhume », il avait plutôt intérêt à faire profil bas.  
Il grimaça.  
Et puis, tant qu'à faire, autant attendre que son crâne cesse de cogner comme si la flotte entière des Illumidas s'était donné rendez-vous à l'intérieur…  
  
— Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans les coursives dans cette tenue, capitaine ?  
  
Miss Masu, la cuisinière, avait surgi semblait-il de nulle part (une des spécialités de la vieille dame, en particulier lorsqu'on tentait un raid nocturne en cambuse pour voler du chocolat). Les poings sur les hanches, le chignon impeccablement tiré en arrière, le tablier immaculé parfaitement repassé et l'œil inquisiteur, elle ressemblait à une allégorie du respect des bonnes mœurs à bord d'un vaisseau rempli de pirates sans aucunes manières. Harlock sursauta, comme pris en faute, et fixa la cuisinière d'un air ébahi avant de se rappeler que oui, effectivement, il n'avait enfilé qu'un pantalon et un tee-shirt, mais ce n'était pas non plus comme s'il se baladait en pyjama ou en caleçon – ce que ses hommes faisaient d'ailleurs tous les jours sans que personne ne leur reproche rien. Zut. Pourquoi tout le monde le regardait-il bizarrement dès qu'il ne mettait pas sa cape ?  
  
— Euh… répondit-il fort à propos.  
  
Il eut un sourire gêné alors qu'il n'y avait pas de raison (mais Masu avait une forte tendance à produire cet effet chez ses interlocuteurs, ce devait être un pouvoir spécial), s'aperçut que son nez coulait, renifla, et, pour faire bonne mesure, éternua. La vieille cuisinière lui lança un regard attendri par dessus ses lunettes.  
  
— Je vois, déclara-t-elle.  
  
Elle lui sourit d'un air qui était soit maternel, soit carnassier, Harlock ne parvint pas à se décider sur le moment, et lui tapa gentiment l'épaule.  
  
— Retournez donc vous mettre au chaud et ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'occupe de tout, ajouta-t-elle.  
— Euh… répéta Harlock. D'accord ?  
  
De tout quoi ? se demanda-t-il. Il avait déjà des médicaments !  
  
— Je vais vous préparer une bonne soupe bien consistante et pleine de vitamines, ça va vous remettre d'aplomb, continua Masu. Recette de grand-mère, vous allez voir ! Et … – elle lui fit un clin d'œil de connivence – … que diriez-vous d'un petit gâteau au chocolat en dessert ?  
  
Ah. Ça, c'était une première. Il n'y avait pas eu droit la dernière fois qu'il avait été malade. Enfin, il fallait aussi reconnaître que la quarantaine et les virus mortels ne facilitaient pas non plus les visites. Et que le coma empêchait en général de profiter des repas.  
  
Il sourit, tenta d'éponger son nez d'un revers de la main, et se fendit d'une mimique penaude lorsque Masu lui adressa un froncement de sourcils réprobateur. Oui, okay, mais où rangeait-on les mouchoirs sur l'Arcadia ? Enfin, il faisait confiance à la vieille dame pour lui en apporter.  
  
— J'en dis que je vous attendrai avec plaisir, ma'am, répondit-il.  
  
Finalement, le rhume, ce n'était pas si mal.


	2. Saturday Night Fevert

## Consultation sans rendez-vous

_Saturday Night Fever_

 

_Disclaimers  : ces microbes ne sont pas à moi. J’ai toutefois eu le plaisir de les croiser en famille il y a longtemps._

_Note de l’auteur  : je vous assure que je voulais écrire autre chose. Ça, ce n’était pas prévu du tout. Mais vu tout ce que j’ai écrit d’une traite, je ne vais pas protester. Je pensais tout de même que ce serait plus court. Comme quoi…_

_Chronologie  : j’ai besoin de Lydia. Donc Lydia, avec le mauvais médecin. Pauvre docteur Ban, que je persiste à appeler Zero._

_Philosophie personnelle  : le captain n’aime pas les infirmeries. En conséquence, il se soigne n’importe comment. Ce pourrait être l’occasion d’une histoire sombre et angoissante, mais non._

 

—

 

Le lendemain, Harlock se serait levé d’assez méchante humeur si seulement il avait eu la force de se lever. À vrai dire, lorsque le docteur Zero entra dans sa chambre avec un jovial « alors, comment allons-nous ? », trois options s’offraient à lui : râler à propos de cette intrusion non autorisée dans son espace vital, se plaindre de l’inefficacité des médicaments qu’on lui avait fourgués la veille, ou mentionner le fait qu’il avait passé la majeure partie de la nuit penché au-dessus de la cuvette des toilettes, à recracher consciencieusement la totalité du contenu de son estomac.

Après avoir étudié la question, il fit « beuh », puis tenta de s’enfuir sous les couvertures.

— Vous n’avez pas bonne mine, répondit le doc tandis qu’Harlock tâtonnait pour retrouver son oreiller et se cacher dessous. Vous êtes resté toute la journée au lit ?

La journée d’hier, oui. En grande partie. Une fois revenu de l’infirmerie, il s’était empressé d’oublier les recommandations du doc (à savoir « prenez du repos » et « respectez la posologie »), il avait avalé une double dose de cachets et avait entamé quelques tâches élémentaires à son bureau, comme lire les derniers rapports de maintenance ou valider les routes de navigation pour les prochaines quarante-huit heures. La manœuvre s’était toutefois révélée on ne peut plus contre-productive : quand Masu était arrivée avec le déjeuner, il était encore en train de se concentrer pour comprendre le premier paragraphe du premier rapport, et il s’était alors dit qu’il était peut-être inutile de s’acharner. L’après-midi, son estomac rempli et les médicaments du doc l’avaient mis suffisamment en confiance pour qu’il aille faire un petit coucou aux gens en passerelle, mais il ne s’y était pas attardé plus de quelques minutes dès lors qu’il s’était aperçu avoir tendance à s’endormir dans son fauteuil.

Il se souvenait vaguement être rentré chez lui et s’être effondré sur son lit, puis s’être réveillé complètement désorienté au beau milieu de la nuit pour aller vomir. Plusieurs fois.

— Le premier service du soir est terminé, poursuivait Zero, et comme personne ne vous a vu aujourd’hui…

_Attends… Quoi ?_ Harlock grogna lorsque son cerveau paniqué fit les connexions nécessaires et le força à se mettre debout.  _Je suis resté couché toute la journée ?_ Il avait planifié de se reposer durant la matinée pour être opérationnel avant le déjeuner ! Et pourquoi personne ne l’avait-il appelé ? Ils n’avaient pas une nav’ prévue dans le champ d’astéroïdes de Miwam, cet après-midi ?

— Vous ne répondiez pas aux appels com’, donc j’ai préféré venir vous voir, ajouta le médecin avec une note d’inquiétude dans la voix.

Pendant qu’il ne vomissait pas il ne pouvait pas dormir aussi profondément, si ? Il n’était tout de même pas aussi mal en point ! Harlock adressa au doc un regard un peu perdu tandis que ses jambes cédaient sous lui et qu’il s’affaissait en tas sur le sol.

— … et j’ai bien fait, je crois, termina Zero.

Il était probablement temps de protester, mais son estomac ne semblait pas du même avis. _Oh, merde._ Ayant confusément admis qu’il n’était pas très solide sur ses jambes, Harlock s’échappa des mains secourables du médecin par un mouvement de reptation ridicule et courut – rampa ?… Enfin bref, moitié à quatre pattes, moitié plié en deux, il atteignit la salle d’eau. Puis il vomit. Il essaya, tout du moins. Il y avait belle lurette que son estomac était vide. _Aïe._

Derrière lui, le doc fit « hum ».

— Putain, doc, vous ne me ferez pas croire que c’est « juste un rhume » cette fois-ci, croassa Harlock entre deux spasmes douloureux.  
— Hum, répéta Zero. Ne bougez pas.

Il n’en avait pas la moindre intention, non. D’autant que le revêtement plastifié de sa salle de bains était délicieusement rafraîchissant.

Harlock sursauta quand le doc posa son unité de diagnostic portable à côté de lui, semblait-il une seconde à peine après s’être éclipsé. Bon sang ! Il ne s’était tout de même pas endormi le nez dans la cuvette des toilettes ?… Hélas, fallait croire que si.

— Capitaine, quand je vous ai dit « ne bougez pas », je pensais « ne quittez pas votre chambre », pas… Oh, laissez tomber, abandonna Zero tandis qu’Harlock était toujours en train 1) de faire le point sur son interlocuteur flou, et 2) de se demander ce qu’il lui voulait.

Le médecin lui passa un bras sous les épaules pour l’aider à se relever. _Un petit acte de rébellion serait de bon aloi_ , songea Harlock. Cette seule pensée l’épuisa. Il renonça.

— Remarquez, c’est bien la première fois que vous suivez mes conseils, continua le doc. Je m’en serais réjoui si vous n’aviez pas l’air aussi chiffonné.

_Que répondre ?_ se demanda Harlock tout en se laissant reconduire jusqu’à son lit, dans lequel il tomba lourdement. Il dit « j’ai froid ».

— Vous avez de la fièvre, acquiesça Zero. Et pas qu’un peu.

Il récupéra le bras du capitaine avant que celui-ci n’ait terminé de s’enrouler dans sa couverture, le posa sur l’unité de diagnostic dont les appendices se déplièrent aussitôt pour faire leur travail (en particulier lui ponctionner du sang, Harlock avait horreur de ça), et lui enfonça un microscanner dans l’oreille. À moins qu’il ne s’agisse d’un thermomètre, mais de toute façon Harlock avait horreur de ça aussi.

— Ne faites pas l’enfant, lâcha distraitement le doc.

Harlock se contenta de se reculer autant qu’il pouvait, c’est-à-dire de pas grand-chose.

— Symptômes grippaux, marmonnait le médecin. Vous avez des douleurs articulaires ?

Il avait des douleurs _partout_. Mal à la tête, gorge en feu, estomac retourné, il tremblait de façon incontrôlée et se retenait encore (mais de justesse) de claquer des dents.

— Quoi que les nausées puissent aussi être le signe d’une gastro-entérite…

Ouais. Pas un rhume, quoi. Il le savait depuis le début. Il était malheureusement trop fatigué pour des sarcasmes.

Harlock se gratta la tête sans y penser. Puis le bras (pas celui qui était accroché à l’unité de diagnostic, l’autre. Peut-être par réaction). Puis l’omoplate. Puis il se rendit compte que le doc écarquillait les yeux.

Au même moment, l’unité de diagnostic fit « bip ».

Le médecin regarda à peine le résultat, hocha la tête, et soupira.

— Capitaine… Vous vous souvenez de mon mémo, il y a dix jours ? J’avais fait plusieurs communications à l’ensemble de l’équipage…

Zero fit une pause, attendant à l’évidence une réaction positive de son patient. Lequel se fendit d’un « grnf ».

— Ça concernait Lydia, insista le doc.

Harlock grimaça. La plupart des communications du doc concernaient Lydia : pouvez-vous éviter de lui apprendre à se servir d’une arme, pouvez-vous ne pas raconter de blagues salaces devant elle, pouvez-vous ne pas l’emmener dans des bars louches, pouvez-vous ne pas lui faire goûter d’alcool et surtout, capitaine, pouvez-vous cesser de tuer des gens sous ses yeux ? Le problème avec les petites filles sur les vaisseaux pirates, c’était que les activités les plus amusantes devenaient soudain beaucoup plus compliquées à mettre en œuvre. Le capitaine cilla. Non que tuer des gens soit amusant, bien sûr, jamais il n’irait penser ça ! Il se frictionna machinalement l’épaule. Maintenant que son attention s’était focalisée dessus, cette foutue démangeaison se révélait franchement insupportable.

— Je vous ai poursuivi jusqu’en passerelle pour vous demander _en personne_ si vous aviez besoin d’un vaccin et vous avez répondu « non non », s’agaçait le doc. Mais en fait vous n’écoutiez pas ! Est-ce que vous avez seulement _lu_ mon mémo ? Ou prêté attention à mes comms ?

Harlock haussa un sourcil perplexe. Quel était le sujet de la conversation, au juste ? Et pourquoi Zero était-il aussi énervé ? Il ne pouvait pas simplement le laisser dormir ?

Le capitaine sentit que l’unité de diagnostic avait libéré son bras. Il passa donc de la position « assis au bord du lit » à la position « couché en travers ». À côté, le doc criait toujours.

—  Elle était  _ contagieuse _ , capitaine ! Et avec dix à vingt jours d’incubation  _ tout le monde  _ avait le temps de prendre les bonnes dispositions pour ne pas être  _ contaminé  _ ! À condition de prendre ça  _ au sérieux  _ ! Ce que vous n’avez  _ pas fait  _ !

Harlock plissa le front. S’il ne s’en souvenait pas de prime abord, c’était qu’il n’avait pas dû juger cela très important. Avec effort, il se remémora le contenu du mémo.

— Vous aviez marqué « une maladie infantile bénigne », protesta-t-il. Si c’est une maladie bénigne, où est le problème ?

À part le fait que vu son état actuel, il devrait peut-être discuter avec le doc de sa définition du mot « bénin ». Quand il saurait à nouveau tenir debout.

— Capitaine… – le doc se pinça l’arête du nez – … capitaine, il faut que vous perdiez cette mauvaise habitude de ne retenir que les mots qui vous intéressent quand ça concerne votre santé.

Harlock haussa les épaules, un mouvement plus complexe qu’il n’y paraissait lorsqu’on était couché.

— Si c’est une maladie infantile, où est le problème ? rétorqua-t-il.

Il réfléchit un instant.

— Et d’ailleurs, si c’est une maladie infantile, pourquoi je l’aurais attrapée ? Je suis un adulte, aux dernières nouvelles !  
— Parfois, je me le demande, figurez-vous, marmonna Zero.

Le médecin pinça les lèvres.

— Il faut que vous arrêtiez de ne comprendre que ce que vous voulez bien comprendre quand ça concerne votre santé, capitaine, reprit-il plus fort. – Il soupira – Lydia a eu la varicelle, capitaine. Une maladie infantile bénigne, ce qui veut dire que c’est bénin quand on l’attrape _enfant_! Ce qui veut dire que quand j’ai demandé à tout l’équipage, y compris vous, « l’avez-vous déjà attrapée et avez-vous besoin d’un vaccin ? », il ne fallait pas me répondre « non non » ! Parce que vous ne l’aviez pas _déjà_ attrapée, capitaine, vous l’avez attrapée _maintenant_! Et comme vous êtes _adulte_ , même si vous vous comportez toujours comme un gosse avec moi, ça veut dire que ce n’est pas _bénin_!

Harlock roula sur le côté, tant dans l’espoir de trouver une position plus confortable que d’éloigner ses oreilles des cris du médecin. Qu’il se fasse engueuler, d’accord (ce ne serait pas la première fois). Mais avec le volume un peu moins fort pour ménager son mal de crâne, s’il vous plaît.

— Je vous avais bien dit que ce n’était pas un rhume, se rebella-t-il en même temps qu’il enfonçait sa tête dans son oreiller.

Le doc fit sèchement claquer sa langue contre son palais.

— Oui, _capitaine_ , vous aviez raison. C’est la varicelle. L’unité dia l’a confirmé.

Zero s’interrompit pour prendre une profonde inspiration.

— La _varicelle_ , capitaine ! Mélangée à deux ou trois autres saloperies _bénignes_ comme ce foutu rhume qui traîne en ce moment à bord, et que vous avez ramassées parce que vos défenses immunitaires sont complètement _débordées_! Ce que vous auriez _évité_ si vous vous étiez laissé _vacciner_ il y a _dix jours_! Et maintenant… Maintenant…

Oui ben maintenant, qu’il l’avait attrapée, il ne risquait plus de l’attraper la prochaine fois, songea Harlock. Pas la peine de retourner le couteau dans la plaie, il en bavait assez pour le moment, merci bien.

Zero finit par quitter la chambre avec son unité de diagnostic sans cesser de maugréer et après avoir répété au moins quinze fois « ne bougez pas » et « ne vous grattez pas ». Sitôt seul, Harlock décida en conséquence que le fauteuil de son bureau ferait un meilleur spot de sieste que son lit, dont les draps moites empestaient la sueur froide. Il s’y rendit presque sans tituber, traînant derrière lui une couverture pour emmitoufler ses pieds transis et son oreiller le plus moelleux pour caler sa tête. L’installation s’avéra satisfaisante et lui permettait même de faire défiler sur sa console les diagrammes de nav’ à valider. … À condition qu’il ne s’endorme pas devant, bien sûr.

Têtu, il afficha malgré tout le premier de la liste (le contournement du système de 3-Paes, a priori), puis s’intéressa au creux de son coude gauche, qui s’était mis à le démanger à son tour. Un examen attentif révéla une rougeur de la taille d’un ongle, légèrement protubérante, qui s’étala lorsqu’il frotta et qui suinta une sorte de pus rougeâtre lorsqu’il insista.

— Putain, qu’est-ce que vous foutez là ?

Harlock chercha à se redresser pour avoir l’air plus digne, mais échoua. Il fallait avouer qu’il avait calé ses pieds (protégés par un cocon de couverture) sur son bureau, et qu’il était resté en pyjama, ce qui lui faisait nettement perdre en superbe.

Il osa toutefois un sourire ironique qui, il l’espérait, ne ressemblait pas trop à une grimace de douleur.

— Tout à l’heure vous avez dit que je pouvais bouger tant que je ne quittais pas mes quartiers, doc. Faudrait savoir.  
— J’ai dit « votre chambre », capitaine. Ici c’est votre _bureau_ , que je sache.

Zero était suivi d’un… non, de deux drones médicaux, ainsi que d’un plateau antigrav chargé de boîtes, de tubes, de consoles pleines de touches et de moniteurs. Harlock se fendit d’une moue dubitative.

— Mon bureau, c’est mes quartiers. Et mes quartiers, c’est ma chambre. … C’est quoi, ce bordel ?  
— Ne jouez pas sur les mots, capitaine.

Le doc se planta devant lui, la mine sévère et les bras croisés.

— Ce bordel, c’est votre intraveineuse.  
— Ma _quoi_  ? Eh ! Je ne me souviens pas que Lydia ait dû subir ce genre de traitement !

Zero ne changea pas d’expression.

— Non, en effet, capitaine. Il faut que je vous définisse à nouveau le concept de « maladie infantile bénigne » ?

Le médecin fit un pas en avant et posa ses mains bien à plat sur le bureau qui le séparait d’Harlock.

— Elle, c’était _bénin_ , et elle s’en est sortie avec un léger traitement contre la fièvre. Vous… – il pointa un doigt accusateur vers le capitaine – … c’est antiviral par intraveineuse _et_ traitement au paracétamol pour faire tomber votre fièvre _et_ quarantaine _et_ surveillance médicale constante !

Il fit un signe vers les drones.

— C’est pour ça que j’ai amené du renfort, précisa-t-il.

Harlock considéra le doc avec circonspection. Malheureusement, la probabilité d’une blague élaborée était extrêmement faible. Et le mot « quarantaine » ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Le premier contre-argumentaire qui lui vint à l’esprit était loin d’être le plus pertinent, il devait le reconnaître.

— Mais… Mais c’est pas juste !  
— Ça vous apprendra à refuser de vous faire vacciner, rétorqua le doc d’un ton ferme. Allez, ouste ! Retournez au lit !

Harlock envisagea brièvement de regimber, puis il avisa le drone médical le plus proche, l’œil de sa caméra braqué sur lui (qui le scannait, il en était certain), et dont les multiples bras articulés se tenaient parés à projeter dans sa direction une seringue hypodermique emplie de sédatif. Zero nommait cela « la chasse au gros ». C’était d’autant plus vexant qu’il n’était pas gros.

Un reniflement du côté du doc lui indiqua que celui-ci arrivait au bout de sa réserve de patience.

Mieux valait obtempérer.

— Aïe, se plaignit-il en quittant son fauteuil avec la grâce d’un vieillard asthmatique.  
— N’espérez pas que je compatisse, répliqua le doc.

Lorsqu’Harlock franchit la porte de sa chambre, fut saisi d’un vertige et se maintint d’une main au chambranle pour se retenir, Zero posa le regard sur son bras. Plus précisément sur le creux de son coude gauche, où flamboyait une tâche écarlate à présent de la taille d’une paume, au milieu de laquelle trônait une croûte purulente.

— … Et je vous avais demandé de ne pas vous gratter, capitaine. Vous risquez une surinfection.  
— Vous croyez que c’est facile ? geignit Harlock. J’ai l’impression que des fourmis démentes se sont liguées pour dévorer ma peau !

Zero leva un sourcil.

—  _Et_ un antihistaminique, _et_ je vous attache si vous ne parvenez pas à vous empêcher de vous gratter, reprit le médecin, poursuivant la longue liste de tortures qu’il envisageait de faire subir à son patient.

Harlock hésita. Il pouvait chouiner « oh non pas les sangles ! », ce qui était un peu connoté et susceptible d’embarrasser son interlocuteur, ou se draper dans sa dignité outragée d’officier commandant et réclamer davantage de considération, ce qui restait cependant difficile à rendre crédible en pyjama, l’œil larmoyant, la goutte au nez et la nausée au bord des lèvres.

… Tiens d’ailleurs, puisqu’on parlait de nausée… Au lieu d’une joute verbale, Harlock choisit donc plutôt un détour par la salle de bains.

Une fois que son estomac eut fini de danser la samba, il fit « humpf », ce qui ne risquait pas de faire avancer le schmilblick, déglutit avec peine, se frotta la nuque avec vigueur avant de se rappeler la menace des sangles, agita les mains, incertain de ce qu’il pourrait bien en faire, puis regarda le doc d’un air penaud.

— Je veux des draps propres, réclama-t-il.

Zero lâcha un soupir désolé.

— Vous êtes infernal, capitaine.

Le médecin s’exécuta néanmoins en une série de gestes rapides et efficaces. Les draps froissés furent jetés au sol, remplacés par une parure immaculée et repassée (et qui ne sortait d’ailleurs pas des placards d’Harlock, prouvant ainsi que quoi que prétende le doc, il avait visiblement prévu le coup). Zero lui lança ensuite un regard empli de remontrances parentales (qu’il s’abstint fort heureusement de formuler tout haut) tandis qu’il rassemblait couvertures et oreillers éparpillés. Enfin, il s’attacha à monter une potence pour intraveineuse, qu’il installa en tête du lit et à laquelle il suspendit un cathéter et une poche de perfusion pleine de soluté incolore.

Ces tâches accomplies, Zero adressa à Harlock un sourire engageant tout en tapotant le matelas d’une main.

— Allez, capitaine. Ici. Couché. Hop hop hop.

Harlock s’exécuta avant que le doc n’ajoute autre chose (comme « susucre » ou « donne la papatte »). Au mépris de toute convention hiérarchique, le capitaine écopa malgré tout d’un « bon garçon » lorsqu’il s’allongea. Mais le doc avait à peine articulé, peut-être n’était-ce que son imagination.

— Vous préférez que je pique quel bras ? demanda Zero en brandissant l’extrémité pointue du cathéter.  
— M’en fiche.

Oui, qu’on en finisse. Tout ce qu’Harlock souhaitait, c’était se rouler en boule et dormir. Il grogna lorsque le doc le perfusa.

— Je vous interdis de l’enlever, c’est clair ?  
— Oui mais si je…  
— Je. Vous interdis. De l’enlever, répéta Zero. Si vous voulez vous déplacer jusqu’aux toilettes, faites rouler la potence. Avec délicatesse, et pas en tirant dessus comme un bourrin.  
— Oui mais…  
— Et si vous voulez vous déplacer ailleurs que jusqu’aux toilettes, coupa de nouveau le doc, ces charmants gardes-chiourme – il désigna les deux drones médicaux – prendront les mesures qui s’imposent.

En d’autres termes, ils lui inoculeraient une dose de sédatif pour éléphant.

Harlock ne put retenir un ricanement. Le doc connaissait bien son boulot et les travers de ses patients. À bord d’un vaisseau pirate qui, pour des raisons évidentes, ne bénéficiait pas des mêmes facilités d’accès aux hôpitaux galactiques que le quidam moyen, le capitaine admettait volontiers qu’il s’agissait d’un atout précieux pour conserver son équipage en bonne santé. … Tant qu’il n’en faisait pas les frais.

Mais bon, c’était de bonne guerre.

Après tout, tant que le traitement ne durait pas trop longtemps… Il pouvait tout à fait se tenir à l’écart des affaires courantes de l’Arcadia un jour ou deux. Harlock se renversa en arrière sur son oreiller et exhala avec lassitude.

— Dites à Tochiro qu’il a la suppléance, doc.  
— Entendu.

Zero lui tendit une gélule vert pomme et un verre d’eau.

— Tenez, avalez ça.  
— C’est… ?  
— Antihistaminique, répondit le doc. Contre les démangeaisons.

Zero récupéra le verre vide et l’agita mollement devant lui.

— Vous n’en êtes qu’au début de l’éruption cutanée, capitaine. Ça devrait empirer progressivement et atteindre son pic d’ici deux jours. – Le doc haussa les épaules – Mais j’espère que le traitement antiviral atténuera le nombre de boutons. Qu’il ne faut surtout pas gratter, j’insiste, capitaine.  
— Oui oui, répondit Harlock distraitement.

Pour l’instant, il voulait juste dormir (et il soupçonnait au passage le doc d’avoir glissé dans sa perf’ un peu de sa « poudre magique pour empêcher ses patients de se balader »). Alors que sa conscience glissait avec béatitude dans le sommeil, un détail en apparence anodin revint cependant le titiller.

— Comment ça, le pic dans deux jours ?  
— Et au moins sept jours de quarantaine, capitaine ! lui lança Zero avant de tourner les talons.

_Sept jours_  ? Non, impossible. Il ne laisserait pas son vaisseau tourner sans lui aussi longtemps.

Harlock se redressa sur les coudes pour en informer Zero, mais celui-ci avait déjà disparu. Tant pis. Le doc s’en apercevrait de toute façon quand il retournerait en passerelle. Dans un jour ou deux.

Au pied de son lit, le drone de garde qui flottait en essayant d’avoir l’air innocent fit « bwep ». Harlock le foudroya du regard.

— Dans un jour ou deux ! décréta-t-il en pointant son geôlier volant du doigt. Et toi et ton petit copain ne m’arrêterez pas !

Alors certes, pour l’instant il ne voyait pas trop comment il allait bien pouvoir fausser compagnie à deux drones médicaux de dernière génération, mais après tout, comme l’avait annoncé le doc, il était forcé à l’inactivité pour plusieurs jours. Et Tochiro avait pris la suppléance. Ce qui signifiait qu’il était en mesure de se consacrer exclusivement à la résolution de ce problème.

Harlock se contorsionna pour mieux se caler dans ses oreillers tout en se grattant l’avant-bras d’un mouvement machinal. Mais il allait d’abord reprendre des forces. Le capitaine s’abandonna au sommeil avec un sourire.

Il lui viendrait bien une idée.


End file.
